The present invention relates to systems and methods for using a firearm cartridge as a field tool to attach or detach firearm accessories, thereby eliminating the need for carrying a specialized tool such as a wrench.
Accessories for firearms have increased steadily over time in both functionality and flexibility, and today, there are many firearm accessories available including optics and barrel-mounted accessories such as muzzle brakes and flash suppressors. Many barrel-mounted accessories are attached to the barrel muzzle using screw threads or some other mechanical coupling system. Because all modern firearms are rifled for accuracy, whenever a firearm is fired, rotation impulse forces are generated and these forces have a tendency to tighten threaded muzzle accessories relative to the barrel. In addition, carbonization in muzzle accessories is inevitable from repeated exposure to hot gaseous propellant byproducts and over time such carbon deposits tend to “gum-up” attachment areas of these muzzle accessories.
To ensure proper reliable functioning, field maintenance of firearms have to be performed regularly. This involves field stripping and cleaning dirty components including muzzle accessories. Further, in the field, a user may decide to make reconfigure his/her firearm such as changing muzzle accessories, when the services of a gunsmith and/or gunsmithing tools are not available.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for systems and methods of using easily accessible and adaptable “tools”, such as firearm cartridge cases, to maintain and reconfigure firearms in the field. Such improved equipment and techniques will enable a user to perform field maintenance and reconfiguration of his/her firearm without having to carry an extensive tool kit.